Hope for the future
by anyabar1987
Summary: an attempt at tying the seasons together while keeping the story as cannon as possible. I have added in three characters to help the story along. warning the story is fairly long. please review


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers. Power rangers is owned by Disney and Saban.

**Author's note:** Ok I know this story is super long but both myself and my wonderful beta read through it and we couldn't find a point that would give a satisfactory stopping point. if you read through and you think you see one please by all means tell me what we missed. I tried to string all the seasons together in this story while keeping the story as cannon as possible.

* * *

Hope For the Future

"What is taking her so long?" Dillon flicked the car's clock to see if maybe there was an error.

"Dillon, I am sure she is alright, she was just checking something out while we took a look around the city." Tenaya smiled from the backseat.

Dillon took another drive around the block of the very deserted city before bringing the car back to a stop outside a tall charred building. "I am going to go looking for her!" Dillon said as he jumped out of the car.

"Dillon she seemed bothered; we should let her have some time alone!" Tenaya released her seatbelt and followed her brother not wanting him to do anything rash.

The two of them walked into a garage bay which was open and inside was a series of motorcycles and police cruisers. When Tenaya caught up to her brother he was standing at a solid door that had been propped open from Summer prying it open.

"I thought you were going to go looking for her?" Tenaya looked over her brothers' shoulder and froze at what she saw. There were two bodies not far from the door and they could make out the remains of several more stretched out along the hall. The first body which had at one time been a female officer had Summer's yellow handkerchief tied around the sleeve of the uniform.

Tenaya saw a glint of dog tags which must have recently been pulled from inside the uniform gently picking them up she read "Aimee Landsdown… Dillon, she was related to Summer!" She dropped the tags.

"What was a Landsdown doing in a place like this?" Dillon looked around at the charred walls and exposed frayed electrical conduits.

"How do you think they all died?" Tenaya stood up next to her brother and looked at the expanse of dead bodies.

"It looks like they were all electrocuted." Dillon picked his way down the hall being careful not to step on any of the bodies.

"This looks like some sort of police or military academy." Tenaya looked around at all the uniformed bodies.

"I know from looking over some of the reports that New Tech City was one of the very first cities to be evacuated and after it had been no one wanted to go near the city." Dillon said as they got to a stairwell

"If they were all electrocuted this place must have lit up like a Christmas tree. I wonder if Venjix was behind this and if so why it had them all electrocuted and not just the grinders capturing everyone.

Summer stepped out of a doorway far above them, "I was wondering if you were going to come after me. I could hear you from all the way at the end of this hall even up here, sound travels very well in here. Let me just gather some things and I will be down in a minute."

Tenaya looked up, "We will come up, take your time."

The two of them climbed up to the floor Summer had appeared from and walked down the hall to find summer sitting on a bed in a dorm room at the end of the hall. Summer had a badge in her hands and was flipping it over and over and there was a padded bag next to her.

"What is that?" Dillon pointed to the bag

"Aimee's laptop, she said if anything ever happened to her I should take it. She like Andrews saw potential in me and trusted me to take care of her most valuable possession." Summer laid her hand on the bag, "Aimee was my cousin and she had the smarts to try and discover who she was without the money before me, we were a lot alike though."

"What was this place? It seems that all the people here were electrocuted." Dillon looked around the room, "despite the dust it looks like the bed was made just this morning, everything is perfect."

"This was the head quarters to SPD, Space Police Delta and this place was quarantined as one of the first five cities to be devastated by Venjix. About a week before it happened Aimee was home visiting, she had Sam, her partner with her and they were bragging about how they were going to nick the Venjix virus in the butt. The techies here were working on a new antivirus that would completely rid the entire network of any trace of the virus."

"Venjix must have found out and rather then not wait and see if it was stronger then the antivirus eliminated all computer hardware that could contain the codes that could destroy it, as well as the people." Tenaya nodded, "Sounds like Venjix."

"They never saw it coming everyone was going about their daily lives. It looked like Aimee was just walking to her cruiser." Summer sat down, "It must have been laundry day the day before as well because all Aimee's uniforms are hung up and none are in the hamper."

Summer grabbed a few other things including one of the uniforms and a couple books off the book shelf.

"Summer should we be taking the laptop, Scott's father ordered any and all computers that existed before the virus to be destroyed." Dillon looked towards the laptop bag.

"I was going to have Dr. K test it when we get back to Corinth but I am almost positive that this is safe. Aimee was one of the senior officers here at the end, she told me once that she kept back ups of a lot of projects she was working on, on here and she was paranoid of the internet. The computer on her desk is the one she connected to any networks with, this one was just for back ups." Summer pointed to the computer that looked fried. "When she was home last after Venjix had been first declared a threat she told me that she was having a new computer custom built in which she was going to put some important documents on it and that if anything happened to her I was to keep it safe."

"So you think there might be a copy of the antivirus on it?" Tenaya asked, "A lot of good it would do us now!"

"It would tell me if Aimee died in vain. She also promised to reveal one of her biggest secrets to me. I think that may be on here as well." Summer led the way down the stairs but paused two floors down, "If I remember correctly the mess hall was on this floor, we should take a look and see what is in the kitchen. The city was evacuated so fast I doubt anything was raided, Aimee's room was untouched so I don't think the kitchen would be also."

They found there way through the kitchen, "I don't know what will exactly be in the kitchen; I know they had synthatrons here. I remember crying my eyes out because there was no possible way for me to get one and being a Landsdown I felt I should have all the best things." Summer poked through the shelves finding some cans of things that promised to be edible.

They made out with quite a bit of food that would take them several days and still have food to give refugees when they found any. As they walked out the door Tenaya knelt by Aimee, "Summer your handkerchief?"

"Leave it, I have another, I want to mark her so if I get the chance we can come back for her and give her a proper burial. Maybe we can get a crew together and come out here and bury everyone. But I am sure they can wait, they have waited almost five years." Summer nodded, "Aimee always put the people she served first she wouldn't want us forgetting the mission just for her."

"She sounds like a very noble person. I am sure she would be smiling if she knew the kind of change you have made in your life." Tenaya hugged Summer before running to the car to stuff what she could in the trunk. Summer followed shortly behind after kicking the door closed making sure it was back to being as secure as possible. Hopefully some wanderers wouldn't come into the city and raid the building between now and the time till she could get back to bury Aimee.

Sitting in the front seat Summer opened the case and examined the contents. Aimee hadn't taken any chances with this computer. The bag that it had been sealed into had a thick rubber lining as well as soft padding. The Battery had been removed from the computer and placed in a separate compartment and everything looked like new and held promise of being able to start up.

Dillon looked back at Tenaya and then at Summer, "So we are due to go back to Corinth and check in soon, should we head back there now? Corinth is about three hundred miles up the coast from here; the next city on our list would be about one hundred miles closer if we left from Corinth."

"That sounds good to me." Tenaya nodded, "I should probably have my eyes looked at again. I am alright with the inevitable however I would like to have an idea."

"You two don't have to do this. I am fine with not going back to Corinth right now." Summer protested as she closed the bag back up and put it at her feet.

About a day later as they drove the car began to make some strange noises and upon investigating under the hood. Dillon found he was able to temporarily fix the problem but in order to properly fix it They would have to indeed go back to Corinth.

"I guess this makes up our decision then doesn't it?" Tenaya nodded as she tossed down a towel Dillon had been using to wipe his hands on.

"I guess it does." Summer sighed as she noticed Tenaya squeeze her eyes and pinch her nose. "Are you getting another headache?"

Tenaya stopped and pretended to be normal.

"I have known for a few days now. your sight is beginning to fail isn't it?" Summer whispered

"Don't tell Dillon, please I don't need him worrying about me right now with his car. He knows this has been coming, I am seeing on borrowed time, but if he knows it was happening he would baby me even more." Tenaya turned around and walked to the trunk, "Will you help me get a fire made so we can heat up some of those cans for lunch, seeing as how we are stopped?"

Summer nodded and scrounged around for enough kindling and scrap wood to keep a fire going long enough to heat a couple of cans.

After they had a fire going Summer went to her suit case and pulled out her two pairs of sunglasses and went to sit by the fire, even though it wasn't cold enough to actually want to do such a thing. Tenaya was stirring the contents of the cans which sat on flat stones by the sides of the fire.

"Here maybe this will help?" Summer held out a pair.

Tenaya looked over to where Dillon was still under the hood of the car, "He will know for certain if I start wearing sunglasses."

"Not if I wear them as well? We can tell him I got them from Aimee's room, he didn't see all that I had gathered, and that we decided to wear them. Anyways you know he will know as soon as Dr. K looks at your eyes that it will be sooner rather then later." Summer held out the glasses

Tenaya scowled and grabbed a pair while Summer put a pair on as well. After the cans had been heated and split between the three of them Dillon finally walked over to them and took note of the sunglasses but didn't say anything, "I think the car should run and get us to Corinth. I have been able to repair the part however I am going to need to get a replacement or there won't be much to repair after too long." Dillon spared the details knowing Tenaya and Summer would've only understood bits and parts of what was wrong with the car. "We should get going after Lunch though and not stop till it is time to bed down for the night. If we do that we should be able to be in Corinth by lunch tomorrow and the fewer stops the better right now."

That night Tenaya stayed up and watched the first part of the night while Dillon and Summer lay in their sleeping bags and tried to sleep. Summer had drawn the short watch and would be able to sleep till the early morning Dillon would get up in three hours and Tenaya would come to bed and then three hours later Summer and Dillon would switch. If the weather was bad they slept in the car however that got uncomfortable fast so when the weather was clear they slept outside and someone kept watch for raiding parties or refugees.

Dillon turned to Summer, "Is there a reason that you two were wearing sunglasses this afternoon?" he whispered to Summer.

Summer dozily shook her head; no I found them in Aimee's room and decided to bring them with me. Tenaya didn't want to wear them because then you would think her eyes were in bad shape. I told her it would be fine if we both wore them."

Dillon grunted but turned over and fell asleep Summer said a silent prayer knowing that if Dillon did find out Tenaya would kill her.

It seemed like no time passed and Dillon was shaking Summer's arm. Summer opened her eyes and sat up the air had gotten chilly and she hardly wanted to give up her sleeping bag for her turn at watching.

After about an hour she went to the trunk and grabbed some cans that looked as if they would be breakfast foods if given the chance. They had had other food that they had brought with them from Corinth but most of that were powdered mixtures and this gave them a different taste of food.

As she managed to prepare up some breakfast she gazed over to where Dillon lay back asleep with Tenaya curled up next to him. Dillon's arm was draped over Tenaya protectively. There had been a few times when Tenaya had woken Summer up that she found Dillon's arm over her in that fashion but she didn't know if it held a different meaning from the protectiveness he had for his sister or not.

They had been traveling together for three months; this would be their second trip to Corinth since disbanding the team. Summer knew that Dillon loved her but he still seemed to hold back from actually professing his love to her. Summer felt she had time but knew that Dillon saw Tenaya's safety first and foremost most of the time. She wondered if once Tenaya lost her sight if Dillon would have any time for the two of them or would he be constantly looking after Tenaya making sure she didn't get hurt.

Summer was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of crying. Turning sharply she saw the shape of a young woman walking towards their camp with a child in her arms. This is what she looked for the woman had probably been wandering the desert for many days and was now looking for an abandoned car or something she could hide in after traveling all night.

The woman started walking away from the car when she saw Summer sitting by the fire but Summer waved to her and beckoned with a friendly smile, "Are you hungry?"

Coming over slowly the woman lowered her child and looked around cautiously to check that indeed was safe. Summer held out a can of food that had already been warmed up, "Are you trying to get to Corinth?"

"Yes are you?" The woman cautiously took the can and after tasting it started to feed small bits to her child.

"We are headed back that way; We came from Corinth a few months ago." Summer nodded as she pointed to her still sleeping companions. "I should be getting them up shortly."

"You travel during the day? And you have been to Corinth but you are back out here?" the woman's hopes were sinking Summer could tell.

"Venjix is gone and the three of us are traveling around to find any people who have been in hiding. Haven't you noticed a lack of grinder patrols?" Summer asked with a slight laugh.

"I did but I wasn't going to take any chances. I was taken to a work camp about I have to say two years ago. However after seeing what they did to another pregnant woman I managed to escape upon finding myself pregnant. I hid in a cellar with a few other escapees for quite a while. Once my son was old enough to travel I started walking during the nights. I want something better then this for my son. the others are probably still hiding in the town."

"Well if you know about how far back after we have done what we have to in Corinth we can head back there and spread the word to your friends." Summer nodded, "My name is Summer by the way."

"I am Jenna and this is Tony." Jenna smiled as she sat by the fire and relaxed. Summer raced over and shook Tenaya awake and then Dillon while keeping an eye on Jenna. The rules were that if they had someone in the camp they never took eyes off of them just in case they might try to steal the car or anything else they needed to complete their mission.

Coming back over Summer introduced the half sleepy companions, "Jenna this is Dillon and his sister Tenaya."

Tenaya nodded as she knelt by the fire and stirred the cans still sitting by the fire. "Jenna do you need a ride to Corinth?"

"I don't want to be a burden. I thank you for this meal but I think I will go look for a hiding spot so I can rest." Jenna stood up to leave.

Dillon nodded towards his car, "As long as we don't have to stop to jury rig anything else Corinth is about a half days drive from here. once we pass over those hills you should be able to see the remains of the dome. There isn't much room in the car but we can squeeze you in for the short drive."

"If you are sure, I won't be too much of a burden I will ride with you but could you let me out just outside the gates? I have this dream of walking into the city on my own." Jenna nodded with a relieved smile on her face.

Summer nodded, "I think we can do that, I will squeeze in the back with Tenaya and Jenna can sit in the front. Is that alright Dillon that way we don't have to fully stop the car in order for one of us to climb out so she can get out from the back?

Just as Dillon said about an hour later they crested the hills and there in front of them lay the walls to Corinth with the fractured supports that used to hold the command tower up at the top of the dome. Despite the shattered look you could almost feel the happiness radiating off of Jenna. And if you looked the city almost looked happy and welcoming even though it was still a bit far away to actually see what was going on in the city.

"The future just got a whole lot brighter." Jenna grinned, "I know that Tony will have a good future."

About half a mile from the gates Dillon stopped the car and Jenna climbed out. Summer leaned forward, "If you ever need anything just as for directions to the Garage. If we aren't there chances are at least one of our friends will be hanging out somewhere in the vicinity. Most people know what you will mean by the Garage."

Jenna nodded and began walking towards the gate with her head held high. Dillon shifted the car back into drive and they drove into the city. getting clearance from the guard they drove back to the Garage. "Scott must be off duty." Dillon nodded at the Red sports car sitting in its normal place.

Tenaya smiled, "it will be good to see him again. I know you two haven't always gotten along but I know you missed catching up the last time we were here."

As they climbed out of the car they saw Dr. K sitting on the couch with Ziggy's head in her lap. "Now if that isn't cute." Dillon laughed as they walked closer

"You wouldn't think it was cute if you had been here for the last twenty four hours, Ran… Dillon." Dr. K scowled.

"Good to know you still trip up on our names. I know I resisted but you know calling me Ranger Black actually grew on me towards the end." Dillon eyed the trashcan next to the couch.

Tenaya wrinkled her nose, "I take it someone got the stomach flu."

"Yes he just barely missed my desk the first time." Dr. K wrinkled her nose in disgust, "but I guess I have to take care of him as we are business partners."

Summer looked up the stairs, "Is Scott here?"

"Yes he Gem and Gemma got in early this morning from a mission. they are upstairs sleeping. Gemma is in your room Summer. She surprised me by saying she and Gem is trying to be a little more independent of each other." Dr. K said as she carefully moved Ziggy's head so that she could stand up.

Tenaya headed towards the lab, "I will type up the notes from this last trip. Dillon do you want to go looking for that part you need?"

"I can go get it later." Dillon shrugged as he headed towards the lap.

Summer grabbed his arm, "Scott is asleep, why don't you go get it now and then when he wakes up maybe he can help you with the repairs. I know you want to get the car repaired as fast as possible."

"I do but it can wait for a little while." Dillon protested.

Dr. K catching a pattern added in, "Actually Dillon I wanted to have a girl talk with Summer. I need to talk to another female, I was going to try it with Gemma but I think she will be just as lost about what I need to talk about."

Dillon backed off with his arms in the air, "Alright I get the picture."

As soon as the doors shut behind Dr. K both Summer and Tenaya released their breath. Tenaya sat on one of the stools. "I wanted you to check my eyes without him around. He has been pretty protective of me lately and my eyesight seems to be starting to fail me. I am ready for the inevitable but I have been trying to hide it from Dillon, I want him to live his life and not think I need to be watched like a hawk."

Dr. K grabbed one of her tools before taking a look into Tenaya's eyes. "The implants seem to be breaking down but I will have to look over the next few days to see if I can determine a rate of deteriation. The best thing I can say is don't strain your eyes. Summer you should type up those notes and Tenaya definitely wear sunglasses when you are out in the sun."

"I was planning on typing the notes anyways." Summer nodded before going out the door and getting something from the car. Once back in she sealed the doors and handed the bag to Dr. K. "While I type and you have the girl talk can you scan this for me? I need to know it is clean."

Dr. K opened it up and looked it over while Tenaya shrugged, "Don't really ask me it is a long story that I only know a little bit about."

"There are some files I need to get at in that computer. The computer belonged to Aimee, my cousin and she told me to get at this computer if anything happened to her." Summer explained

"Even if it is clean there is a protocol in the new networks that any computers that have had previous link up with old networks be shut down." Dr. K flipped the computer over.

"If I know Aimee this computer like her old one is running an old operating system that doesn't require connection to the network to run like the newer systems we use. She had a friend custom build this. But she also told me that no matter how strong the urge to sell what is on this computer I can't. she was using it for a backup of files on SPD's computers."

"If only you could have seen the building Doc you would be shocked. Summer said that her cousin was trying to tell her something before she died. And that from the looks of it Venjix pretty much made the whole building light up like a Christmas tree, everyone who was in the building is dead and all networked computers are fried." Tenaya nodded

Dr. K looked thoughtful, "You said SPD right?"

Summer nodded her head receiving a slightly uncomfortable look from Dr. K.

"Yea I said SPD." Summer smiled

"I have heard little bits and pieces about SPD. But all I heard was bad things but then again this was while I was in Alphabet Soup." Dr. K sighed

"Well as far as I know they were the good guys." Summer paused, "And if I am correct about the backing up, I want you to take a look at the files if and when I locate it. Before she died she came to visit me and told me they were working on an antivirus."

"That is completely ridiculous, thousands of people tried to create one but they never succeeded." Dr. K exclaimed.

"Well obviously Something saw fit to execute an entire building of people. They must have been doing something that was a threat." Summer concluded, "You said you wanted to talk to us about something?"

"It is nothing really. I just noticed you seemed to want Dillon away from you. Girl talk seemed to be the best way to get Dillon away from this room." Dr. K shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you do know if you need to girl talk it out you can always talk to us?" Tenaya smiled

Dillon walked up to Flynn's computer shop. It had surprised him when Flynn told him this is what he and his Father were going to do now for work but whatever made them happy. He knocked on the door to hear a resounding head banging against something.

"Come in!" was issued followed by "Welcome to McAllister networking, how can I be of service?"

"Hello to you as well Flynn." Dillon nodded as he looked around the shop and at all the random computer parts strewn about the shop.

"For the Love of Odin's Beard you could have announced yourself Dillon!" Flynn stood up and hugged Dillon. "When did you get back in?"

"Only about an hour ago. My car broke down, you wouldn't happen to still have any of those old spare parts lying around would you?" Dillon asked looking around at the mess.

"Oh Ahh yes out back, Da still has his automotive shop somewhat even though computers are our primary concern. Have you seen Gemma? I heard she got back early this morning but I have been too busy to go over to the garage."

"No I haven't, all I know is Ziggy is sick and Scott is sleeping, I assume Gemma is as well still, Dr. K mentioned something about her being in Summer's room." Dillon said distractedly

"Something else is up, is everything alright with you, Tenaya and Summer?" Flynn cleared off a chair and reached for a blender along with a couple different fruits.

"Oh, it is going great; at least I think it is. I am worried about Tenaya though and I am afraid for her. You know I am over protective of her. She is trying to claw for some freedom and I think she is hiding from me the fact that her eyes are starting to fail her." Dillon paced before looking to Flynn. "I came to you partially for that part and partially for the fact that I want what is best for her. Do you think you could take care of her for me?"

"Dillon, she seemed adamant about getting away from computers for a while and well right now I am kind of surrounded by computers. I think she wants to adventure with you." Flynn leaned back as he toyed with the fruit before cutting it up.

"Yes but out there I will be worrying about her all the time and I don't think I would be able to be effective out there. I have pledged to trying to restore and free people who might still be locked up at the former work camps. Summer is helping me and I feel the way I can help Tenaya better is to leave her here where she could have a constant environment so she can be independent." Dillon sighed as he sat down.

"Why don't you ask her, what she wants, Maybe she does want you to take care of her when she is blind but right now while she can see she wants to try spreading her wings? She will tell you when she wants help, she seems like a very bright lass." Flynn thinking against the smoothie put the fruit in the refrigerator and pushed the blender back onto a shelf. "How about you tell me what part you need and we can go look out back to see if we happen to have it and then you and I can go over to the Garage?"

Dillon nodded and walked to the door as he described the part to Flynn.

After locating the part Flynn found his Father and told him he was taking off for the afternoon. "Da, I am heading over to the garage for a wee bit. I should be back by morning. I fixed the problem we were having with the networking cable for sector thirty-five and in the morning I will try reconnecting them to the grid."

Mr. McAllister grunted as he looked up from his project that he was working on. "Alright though you better be sure to bring that pretty Lass of yours over for a visit and possibly some tea before she leaves the city again."

"Da, Gemma is very busy lately but I will try to see what I can do as long as you promise not to embarrass her with your family stories." Flynn blushed as he rubbed the back of his head and pulled Dillon out of the shop.

"I can't find anything wrong with this computer. It seems to be completely free of any and all viruses not too mention no traces of even a hint of being exposed to Venjix." Dr. K stopped the scan of the laptop and handed it back to Summer. "I give it a clean bill of health to be started up though I would recommend you don't do that inside the lab and make sure it stays off any and all networks within the city."

"I wasn't planning on it." Summer nodded as she set it down and pulled out a cord and a battery charger. "Would you like to scan this as well before I attempt to plug it in?" she handed the battery pack and the charger over to her mentor.

Dr. K scanned it and flipped it over briefly before handing it back to Summer. "Just don't plug it in here."

"I know I know. I think Ziggy went upstairs I will go over to the sitting area." Summer gathered up the charger and the laptop in her arms. "Tenaya, do you want to bring the tablet over here and You can help me file the reports before I go and type them up later?"

Tenaya nodded as she grabbed the folders they had been keeping in the car. The paperwork had irked Dillon at first but after attempting to do a few tasks without it he had reconsidered as long as Summer and Tenaya took care of most of it. Summer had been surprised at the difficulty they had had in getting him away from the lab at first with his indifference to the reports.

Dr. K went to programming something or other. Summer wanted to bet that she was firewalling the outlet that she was going to plug the computer into on the off chance that there might be something harmful to the system that she had missed in her scans.

While the computer charged Summer read the dates of reports while Tenaya sorted them with as little reading as she could.

"I forgot to think of this earlier but do you think you could go to the library and get me some brail books. I don't want Dillon to see me with them but I need to know if I can still read brail. If not I am going to need to relearn fast." Tenaya leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting her relax a little bit. "Today is a bit better then yesterday; I haven't had a headache all day though I am not counting on it to last."

Summer heard an engine turn into the garage and she nudged Tenaya, "Dillon is back and it looks like he has Flynn with him." Summer looked at the battery and sighed, "I wish this would hurry up and charge."

Tenaya reached down and pulled another cord out of the bag, "Why don't you plug it right to the wall for a little while?"

"I wouldn't do that to the system. I would rather just run it on the batteries that Aimee left with the computer. I just hope they take a charge." Summer shrugged

Flynn walked over to the sitting area. "Summer, Tenaya." He nodded causing Tenaya to laugh a little bit. "What is this?" he spotted the battery charger and the laptop.

"Don't even ask. Summer has been obsessing over that since she found it a couple days ago in what used to be her cousins dorm room." Dillon looked at what they were doing and then seeing the paperwork in front of them he asked, "I thought you were going to type up the reports Tenaya?"

"We were but they were all out of order so we decided to come sit out here and put them in order while I attempted to charge up this laptop." Summer said and then looked at Flynn, "Don't worry the laptop is pre-Venjix and as far as Dr. K can tell it has never been exposed to the virus."

"Are you very sure?" Flynn asked

"My cousin told me about her back up computer it doesn't have any way to connect to any networks; she didn't even plug the computer up to the wall. She charged batteries and has at least four in this bag; I don't know how many others she had that were probably destroyed when the whole building was electrocuted." Summer explained

After Scott woke up They ordered dinner from a nearby restaurant and sat around the table together even Ziggy joined them looking a little better then he had earlier in the day but still looking like Death warmed over.

After dinner Ziggy lay on a couch and dozed while Flynn cleaned up from the meal and Scott helped Dillon work on the car. Dr. K was busy with Summer looking over the antivirus data on the laptop that Summer had finally gotten charged up so Tenaya sat with Ziggy and ran her fingers through his hair and hummed. Gem helped Gemma move an extra bed into Summer's room so that the three girls could sleep in there.

Dr. K looked over the lines of coding. "I don't know how your cousin did it but she and the rest of SPD managed to replicate an antivirus code that in the early stages could have possibly destroyed Venjix. It wouldn't work today if we hadn't gotten rid of Venjix because he had several mutations since the time I created it."

"So you mean it looks like it is correct?" Summer's jaw dropped as she tried to read the code.

"Not only that but it seems that SPD did indeed try to counter the virus but it looks like something went wrong at an injection point allowing Venjix to counter back. Which is probably what caused it to destroy SPD and New Tech city."

"That would make sense because of course whoever created this would be smart enough to protect the coding so that the Virus wouldn't detect it. Even then they were saying how aggressive of a virus it was, so it had to find out some how."

"Like an animal attacking something that has injured it. It can't get rid of the pain but it can get rid of what caused the pain." Dr. K nodded, "I didn't create Venjix to be as self aware as it was towards the end, but as it began to become self aware it must have had a period of time where it reacted with animalistic instincts."

"At least I know now that Aimee wasn't killed in cold blood she had been trying to protect herself." Summer sighed slightly relieved. "I just wish she hadn't been killed at all."

Just then the laptop began to blur and seemed to go haywire and was replaced with an image of a ranger.

"_If you are viewing this then something has gone wrong with and the world is in grave danger. I created this back up to be used incase of failure of the original. Maybe someone can save the world from a bad fate by improving on what we did wrong. I have a message though and I pray that the people hearing this are righteous people who will not use this information to gain power or money."_

Summer ran to the door of the lab, "you all have to come quickly and see this."

Everyone dropped what they had been doing and came in to see what had gotten Summer so excited

"_I am the Nova ranger and at this time I am one of the last two active Power Rangers of the modern day. I want to share a little known fact of things that the government has been covering up for over fifty years. To some I may seem crazy for wanting to reveal what I am going to reveal however it seems to me with the dark times we are facing it may be necessary in order to give hope to the world. I know that unless the timeline has been rewritten and then I would wonder how I still had knowledge of it The Earth will be alive and well till at least the year three thousand two with people populating the entire planet."_

_To really be effective in telling you this I feel to reveal to you the history of the Power rangers. The power rangers have existed since prehistoric times in some shape or fashion. Originally it was with the aid of a race of aliens known to the Power rangers of my time as the Eltarians. In fact it was an Eltarian who resurrected the Power Rangers in the year nineteen ninety three, Zordon had been watching over the Earth for Thousands of years from a time warp where he had been imprisoned in a battle against dark forces in the early years of the human race. _

_The Rangers became a necessity in the late twentieth century because as we developed our space legs and explored our solar system our astronauts unknowingly released an evil force known as Rita Repulsa from a prison that had been hidden on the moon._

_Upon learning of these first rangers' names I was able to find pictures of who the rangers probably were. I cannot be certain if all my information was correct but I have compiled pictures of the past modern day power rangers so that people can know that Power rangers are just normal people and with the exception of a rare few had nothing really special or unique about them at the time they were recruited._

_The first five rangers were Known as Jason Lee Scott the red tyrannosaurus ranger, Zachary Taylor the black mastodon ranger, William Cranston the blue Triceratops ranger, Trini Kwan the yellow saber tooth tiger ranger and Kimberly Hart the Pink pterodactyl ranger. They served Zordon faithfully and countered Rita's attacks very well from what I have been told. Though Rita had an ace up her sleeve in the form of a sixth power ranger. She recruited Thomas Oliver as her own personal Ranger, The Green Dragon ranger. Thomas who is more commonly written down as Tommy was not at all evil and in the end of a brief campaign was freed from Rita's clutches and returned the Dragon powers to Zordon._

_Unfortunately the Green dragon powers were short lived as Rita was able to cut the power source Tommy managed to serve with the Original five rangers for as long as he could endure and even often injured himself fighting with weakened powers._

_After Tommy lost his powers Rita's age old master returned to finish what Rita was unable to complete. This was the now infamous Lord Zedd a half mutant freak that from stories told said he looked like his body was turned inside out. The five original rangers kept defending the Earth but it wasn't too long before it was shown that slowly the rangers were being outmatched. Zordon gathered all spare energy that he could and created a new sixth ranger, the white Tiger ranger, he then surprised the rangers by giving this new coin to the person he felt was the most worthy and strongest person he knew, this person was Tommy. Thomas Oliver was once again a power ranger armed this time with powers derived completely from Zordon and a talking saber which helped him control a new even more powerful zord._

_The six rangers made an unbeatable team that managed to hold Lord Zedd off for quite a while. Though as much as I would like it not to be true Jason Lee Scott, Zachary Taylor and Trini Kwan made a departure from the ranger team much despite their willingness because of an offer to join the Youth peace summit in Switzerland and the opportunity to travel around the world spreading the word of peace to youth around the world. After much discussion they felt that they had to attend because of the secrecy of being a power ranger they couldn't use that as a good excuse. In their place they left Rocky Desantos as the red Tyrannosaurus ranger, Adam Park as the Black mastodon ranger and Aiesha Campbell as the yellow Saber tooth Tiger ranger. The three of them came to the rangers with high recommendations from the remaining rangers as they were experienced fighters who fought with justice and because of their thoughtful spirits had won numerous team ninja competitions._

_This power did not last as a new power came out of the shadows with the formal union of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, who of all things I am told got married to increase their power output and as a wedding gift Rita's brother Rito joined the team. With the overload of dark energy the rangers had to seek an alternative power source, they found this on the planet Ninjaria in the protection of an old friend of Zordon's called Ninjor. He replaced the rangers' powers with more powerful modern animal spirits. Tommy was the White Falcon Ninjetti ranger, Rocky became the red ape Ninjetti ranger, Adam became the Black Frog Ninjetti ranger, William who I should mention was more commonly called Billy became the Blue wolf Ninjetti ranger, Aiesha became the Yellow Bear Ninjetti ranger and Kimberly became the Pink Crane Ninjetti ranger._

_Tragedy soon struck the team yet again when suddenly Kimberly's Australian pen pal Katherine Hillard moved to town. Unbeknownst to the team Katherine was not in Angel Grove for a social visit, she had been summoned by Lord Zedd to get inside the rangers head. While under the service of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd she stole the pink power coin and tried to get between Tommy and Kimberly. However despite being an unknown rival she was there for Kimberly when practicing for a gymnastic competition Kimberly fell and hit her head. That act loosened her evil bonds and when it came to pass that Kimberly was chosen for the Pan Global team Katherine stepped up in the place of pink ranger._

_There are some inconsistencies in the timeline from here on out that I am aware of and from what I have been told there was a rip in the time continuity but when the timeline gets back to normal Aiesha has all but disappeared, there was no mention of her after that day in any of the town records. In her place with the yellow ranger powers is a girl loosely mentioned as Aisha's distant cousin Tanya Sloan._

_With the change in yellow rangers another change happened, the Ninjetti rangers were no more but instead the Zeo rangers were here to stay. Tommy Oliver was now red Zeo five, Adam was Green Zeo four, Rocky was Blue Zeo three, Tanya was Yellow Zeo two and Katherine was Pink Zeo one. The Zeo rangers fought the machine empire that came and started fighting for control over the moon and kicking Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa into the far reaches of the Galaxy. Billy resigned his place as a ranger feeling that as the longest serving ranger he should step down though for a good part of the following year he could be traced in connection with the rangers though reportedly several months in he left to study abroad however any ranger you were to ask would tell you Billy had moved to the planet Aquitar for treatment of a rare condition he had developed after being exposed to raw morphing energy, it is unknown if he ever came back to Earth but if he did he kept a very low profile._

_About the time that Billy left citizens in Angel Grove noticed that the Rangers were back up to six with the joining of a mysterious black and gold ranger. This was in fact the Triforian Gold ranger powers however following a life threatening injury followed by the Triforian Prince having been hunted by a head hunter transferred his powers to an old friend who had returned to Angel grove only a few days prior, Jason Lee Scott was back on the team._

_The Gold ranger powers were eventually restored to the Triforian Prince and the Zeo rangers sort of faded out of public view with a couple months down time People in Angel Grove relaxed at not having to run for safety. This however did not last as a new villainess entered Earths Atmosphere; this was Divatox the evil space pirate. When she came the Zeo rangers came back with upped power and strength, they had gotten a Turbo upgrade and were ready to face a new evil and did so marvelously. Along with this upgrade it is reported that Rocky was injured prior and could not continue the fight in his place came Justin Stewart a twelve year old from the local orphanage. Justin had not been a first choice however he had found out about the rangers secret and told Rocky he would do anything to protect the secret._

_About this time it is said that Zordon left Earth having received the chance to return to his home where he was welcomed as a famous hero. In his place he had a friend Dimetria come from her home of Inquirious. She confused the rangers at first because rather then give the rangers answers she just gave them more questions in order for them to answer their questions on their own._

_The end of a summer came and according to public records the older rangers had all now graduated high school. They were no longer high school students and would now be expected to move on with their lives as they were all very bright students. Tommy took up race car driving and Tanya got a job at a radio studio as a DJ. For the other two College was in order for them so Dimetria asked them all aside from Justin to pick a successor._

_Tommy chose Theodore Jarvis Johnson for his bravery and willingness to adventure and save people he didn't even know. TJ was new to Angel Grove and was just transferring to the school because of the chance of getting a scholarship to a college if he played for Angel Grove's Baseball team._

_Adam chose Carlos Vallerte a member of the soccer team he had been assistant coaching. Carlos had proven to have a good heart and willing to learn though Adam had had issues with Carlos not being a team player. Carlos stepped up to the team with pride and honor._

_Katherine chose Cassie Chan a young woman who had been on the same bus as TJ however she had been destined for her aunts' house in Stone Canyon. Cassie upon being chosen for much the same reason as TJ with her bravery and reaching across a pit of eternal doom to rescue Tommy as well as rescuing Katherine from a burning accident scene despite strongly saying she never wanted to get involved she took the place with honor._

_Tanya chose Ashley Hammond a young socialite who was a cheerleader at the high school as well as an aspiring fashion designer, Ashley selflessly helped get people to safety in many situations that the city of Angel Grove declared a crisis. It was her heart of kindness that got her the position as the new yellow turbo ranger._

_Divatox put up a strong fight and the rangers needed help from an unexpected source and that was two sentient cars sent to them from another world. Justin received a blue jeep and TJ was given a red convertible that could fly. I know you are probably laughing about Justin getting a car when he was only twelve but that car proved to at times be his friend after his Father came back into his life._

_Divatox made a blow that was fatal to the rangers and ended the original power ranger legacy. The cars were captured and taken to a slave planet from what ranger records show. The rangers' powers were defeated along with their well hidden power chamber. This though if you have learned anything was not the end of the power rangers. Divatox was then ordered to join a big military movement in a nearby galaxy and left Earth. There was news that Zordon was in danger, the rangers just couldn't let Zordon be captured so they left Earth._

_Justin stayed behind because he couldn't just leave his Father but the other four took the robotic companion from the power chamber and borrowed a shuttle from the NASADA space port. At first they were going to steal it but Justin lent a helping hand by going to the commander of NASADA and told him that Zordon had sent them. The Commander some how knew and let them take the shuttle with no questions asked._

_A few weeks later the rangers returned to Earth, they had not found Zordon but they had found a new companion. Andros from the planet KO-35 who was apparently human, I don't have any information on how there were humans there but there were and their planet was in grave danger from a giant force known as Dark Specter. Dark Specter was all along behind Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa._

_Andros was the Red Astro ranger and he gave TJ the blue Astro morpher, Carlos the Black Astro morpher, Cassie the Pink Astro morpher and Ashley the Yellow Astro Morpher._

_Andros was at first reluctant to get close to his new team and often left them to fight on his own. This however changed when it was discovered by the rangers that Andros was trying to hide from them two major things. The first it is said was his Sister Karone and how he had let her get kidnapped ten years prior while his back had been turned by one of Dark Specter's minions. The second was his best friend Zhane the silver Mega ranger who was left nearly dead after taking a hit meant to kill Andros. Zhane soon returned to them after laying in cryogenic stasis for two years which had helped heal him._

_The rangers found Zordon as well as Andros' sister but soon lost the both of them again. Dark Specter had raised Karone to be his number one general, the Princess of darkness Astronema._

_Andros would not see Karone again till the day he had to kill her. on this day Earth was on its knees as was half the galaxy that had not fallen to the dark forces. Andros went to try and rescue Karone and Zordon who were on a ship orbiting Earth. Karone known still as Astronema attempted to kill Andros however he blocked and reflected her own kill shot back onto her. he then turned his attention to Zordon._

_Not being anyway to move Zordon, Zordon ordered Andros to kill him. Andros proved reluctant and records tell that while everyone knew his intentions were good and that he won the war he lived with the fact that he had to kill his own mentor and the legend of the rangers._

_Zordon's death created a wave of pure energy that wiped all most all traces of Dark Specter's forces from the face of the planet and galaxy. The results of this wave also revealed the rangers identities though within days the government would cover it back up and silence the rangers' voices. One good thing did come of Zordon's death for Andros and that was Zordon gave Andros his sister's life back to her. Karone could once again be with her family and in the protection of her older brother._

_I am barred even from this data but apparently in the next year the rangers organized a top secret space colony. About three million people were chosen at random to leave Earth and go find a home on another planet. This is known from what I can tell as Terra Venture and I have sources that say they did indeed find a home though I don't know where it is or what it is called. I bring this up because a ranger team was formed on board to protect the citizens of the colony. I know of their first names and only that despite attempts to find out more. Their names were Mike, Leo, Damien, Kai, Kendrix and Maya I only know this information because apparently they helped a team out here on earth via the use of a worm hole._

_The next team to appear appeared in the town of mariner bay in the year two thousand. It was from what I can decipher formed by a section of the government after examining what was learned from previous rangers. This team known as Lightspeed Rescue met a fate much similar to the previous teams when there was no longer a need for them and were filed under conspiracies._

_Lightspeed was headed up by a Captain William Mitchell and a Ms. Angela Fairweather, it unclear whether any of the past rangers had any direct influence on the teams development or not. The team was formed to protect the town of Mariner Bay from a demonic queen of the underworld called Bansheera. _

_The team that was formed consisted of Carter Grayson who was a firefighter and from what sources have told me he was one of the best; Carter became the Red Lightspeed ranger. Chad Lee was a lifeguard and helped train marine wild life at a marine park, Chad became the Blue Lightspeed ranger. Joel Rawlings was a stunt pilot who called himself the Sky Cowboy, Joel became the Green Lightspeed ranger. Kelsey Winslow was an Extreme Sports Athlete and it is written that the people who recruited her had to pull her off the side of a mountain face that most other Extreme sports athletes wouldn't have been caught dead climbing but that she had made the climb successfully, Kelsey became the Yellow Lightspeed ranger. Finally the pink Lightspeed ranger was the daughter of Captain Mitchell himself Dana Mitchell who at the age of nineteen was already an accomplished nurse._

_The forces of Queen Bansheera was not an easy force to destroy and it didn't become any easier when appeared from the depths a young man bearing the forbidden Titanium powers which had been thought to strong for a normal human to bear. When ordered to destroy the titanium rangers Dana was unable to do so as upon looking into the boys eyes realized this was the brother she had been told died when the car she her father and brother had been in as young children jumped a cliff. In reality a demon had saved Ryan Mitchell's life in exchange for holding him prisoner till his twenty-first birthday._

_Ryan was eventually convinced of his Father's love and good intentions and left the services of Queen Bansheera bringing the Lightspeed rangers up to the total number of six. Ryan unfortunately was not able to fight in every battle because of a curse placed upon him whom each time he morphed brought him closer to death._

_The reason for my story comes to a head with this next team that came to be in the year two thousand and one. Wesley Collins, the son of a rich business man abandoned the life his father wanted for him in order to find life among a group of rangers who apparently came from the Future. I have found it in my honor to personally know Wes as he was a key supporter to getting SPD funded. The story that his team was from the future is supported by the fact that other then what he has told me and what is recorded in SPD's history there is no mention of the names of the four rangers. _

_They came to the year two thousand and one from the year Three Thousand and one. I have been told that their names were Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker and Trip. Wes was able to teach them a lot about life and they in turn taught Wes that life was not about fun and games and blowing money on every little thing. Like most teams before them they also had a sixth member join their ranks though they were at odds most of the fight being that Wes' former classmate Eric Myers got his hands on a quantum morpher which was thought lost. Eric teamed up with Wes' Father in using his powers to make money and further a business venture of Mr. Collins called the Silver Guardians._

_After their was no more need for the Time Force rangers the rangers from the future returned to their own time line and Wes and Eric went on to manage and revamp the mission statement of the Silver Guardians. Because of the money and names behind the organization they were left alone for the most part though eyes were kept on them carefully to ensure they didn't get to big for their pants. It should be noted that Wes and Eric were allowed to keep their morphers and to this day if someone can figure out how to harness them they still work._

_In the town of Turtle Cove Rangers appeared soon after however not from the future, these rangers much like the first team drew their powers from days of old. They were called the Wild Force Rangers and from stories I have heard they lived the life of a fairy tale, you might be familiar with the story of the Animarium in which an ancient tribe of people were all but defeated by an evil race of beings known as Orgs. In the process the people put their princess in an eternal sleep and sealed her and a bit of land that was supposed to sit in the area that is now known as Turtle Lake. Put over to guard her were the power crystals and five wild zords. _

_I was surprised to find out about this fairy tale legend and the fact that the crystals really did do what they were supposed to. The Orgs were released from a seal and the crystals found five young children in which to call to be rangers. When the Orgs did start attacking the princess awoke and found each one of the children who by this time had grown into young adults. _

_The first that was discovered was Taylor Earhardt and she was the Guardian of the Yellow Eagle, Taylor came to the ranger team after following a dream of a floating island while flying in a training mission for the air force. Alyssa Enrile, the Guardian of the White Tiger was the second ranger to come to the team she had stepped away from her Father's desire to have her take over his Karate studio and instead get an education and from what I have been told she did get the education and became a Kindergarten teacher. The Blue Shark Guardian came next in the form of Max Cooper a young promising bowler. After max came Danny Delgado the black bison Guardian who while a man who looked imposing to the unsuspecting person was actually very peaceful and in love with nature. The Red Lion Guardian came last in the form of Cole Evans; Cole was orphaned as an infant in the Amazon jungle when his parents were murdered by a friend who desired to resurrect the Orgs. Cole remained in the Amazon until a few days before he became active and the thought of actually killing another "being" was hard for him because he believed in listening for the good in every creature._

_The Fairy tale that these three were living became even more real when a new page was turned. In the book it mentions how one of the original six guardians was lost when he put on the cursed org mask of Zen aku. The other five guardians out of respect for their comrade didn't kill him but instead sealed him up. In the modern day appearance he was freed and his curse was lifted revealing a troubled young man by the name of Merrick Baliton who had in the day been the Princess' personal protector and admittedly shared a forbidden relationship with the princess._

_Not too long after another team formed in the mountains outside of Blue Bay Harbor. This was the Ninja Storm team and the three rangers were students at the secret Ninja school called the Wind Ninja academy. I learned of this school because one of my classmates here at SPD invited me to her home one of my first years here and come to find out she was the youngest daughter of the owner and head teacher of the academy, though not wanting to be overshadowed by her older brothers inheritance she had branched off on her own and joined SPD._

_The ninja school was attacked by the forces of Lothor. The head teacher was turned into a guinea pig in the blast and only four people were left standing after the attacks and these were Sensei Watanabe's only son Cameron and the three delinquent students who were on the verge of flunking out of school, the only reason they had been spared was because they were outside the school grounds fooling around. The students names were: Tori Hanson, I would call her by her real name but she would probably hunt me down and destroy me, she was the blue wind ninja with control over water and in her spare time you could more then likely find her in the water surfing from what my friend told me. Shane Clarke was the red wind ninja and had control over none other then the wind, he was a skateboarder and served well as a the red ranger. Waldo "Dustin" Brooks was the goofball of the team and loved to ride motocross and worked at for his sponsor in her sports store I was told that he loved to get a good laugh about past teams of rangers and most of his classmates followed the Power rangers aren't real you should stop dreaming ideals._

_Into the fight the wind ninja's met Blake and Hunter Bradley, brothers from a rival school called the Thunder Ninja academy. Their school faced defeat the same as the wind ninja academy and after finding the Thunder morphers allowing them to become the Navy and Crimson Thunder rangers respectively they fell in with Lothor who fed them lies about the fall of their parents. It didn't take long though before the trend followed through and Blake and Hunter reluctantly joined the Wind Ninjas as the fourth and fifth rangers. After being ninjas Hunter went on to be the head teacher of the Thunder school though he kept in close contact with the Wind Ninjas and Blake signed a contract to ride motocross professionally._

_There was one other member of the Ninja team and that was Cameron. He found that his mother had had a secret and that was her family had been the protectors of an object called the samurai amulet. Before her death she had forced his father to promise that Cam would never learn the art of the ninja however Cam took this to mean that he could learn the way of the Samurai so he went in search of the missing amulet and used it to join the rangers as the Green Samurai._

_Now the next team is a team that shows you just how long this legacy has been carrying of the modern day rangers even though it was only a little over ten years from when the first team showed up not too mention how long that first team was around but Tommy Oliver with a recently completed Doctorate in Paleontology makes a come back with a ranger team of his own. He and a friend from grad school figured a way to harness the energy of gems found in an ancient meteor. These gems brought with them a revival of a dinosaur based power with three base rangers. Together the team that Tommy, now referred by high school students as Dr. O, would defend the Earth from Messagog an evil dinosaur mutant from turning the Earth back to the Jurassic era._

_The team formed was at first compiled by Tommy's three students which had been assigned to his class for detention. Kira Ford took the yellow gem and gained the aid of the Pterodactyl as well as the ability to scream sub sonic waves strong enough to shatter ear drums if unfortunate enough to be exposed Kira had been the schools "Avril wannabe" apparently at the time Avril Lavigne was the in thing and people at school compared Kira to her. Ethan James was a computer geek at the school who was always in trouble for pranking the school with his hacking of the school network, Ethan rose up to become the blue ranger and in command of the Triceratops the gem gave him the ability to reinforce his skin so that he was impervious to attacks on himself. Connor McKnight was the school's soccer jock and apparently he had a twin brother who attended for a short time Wind Ninja academy but flunked out. Connor commanded the Tyrannosaurus and gained the ability to move at speeds faster then light._

_Tommy soon rejoined the ranks as an active ranger though he had sworn he would be the mentor of this young team. He found that he had been chosen by the black gem and commanded the power of the Brachiosaurus carrier zord. This made him a total of four different colors and having held a total of six different powers. As the black ranger Tommy found himself with the ability to become invisible and even became temporarily stuck in an invisible state._

_Kira soon met while hanging out the adopted son of Dr. O's former colleague who had been thought to be dead, Anton Mercer, she and Trent hung out and got to know each other without him finding out her secret however fate was not going to be kind to him as upon coming home from school one day he went to his father's study only to be transported to some other location. This location he soon found out was the lair of Messagog and that because of a freak accident Messagog and Anton were the same person. Trent unwillingly found himself attached to the White Dragon gem. Messagog had been corrupting the gem so it randomly took hold of Trent causing him to go on a killing rampage. Trent eventually took control of the gem and the powers it contained but the process wasn't easy and had included help from a temporarily sane Anton. Trent kept his fathers secret but joined Tommy and the other rangers. His special ability was the ability to blend in like a chameleon._

_This next team I had some fun trying to track down. They operated in a town known as Briarwood however their base was located in a sort of pocket dimension that existed in the forest on the edge of town. This was the Mystic Force team and it consisted of a total of nine warriors, I am not sure it the ninth could be considered a ranger however the information I found only attained to the five core rangers. Red ranger was Nick Russell a loaner from out of town who just happened to be passing through the day the mystic force team was resurrected not much was known about Nick except for the fact that he had been adopted at a young age; The red ranger was that of a phoenix. Green ranger was a young man named Xander Bly who held two interests one being a huge fan of dating girls and the other being the lazy "manager" of a record store; The green ranger was that of a minotaur and controlled the forest. The yellow Ranger was Charlie Thorn who was more often then not called Chip. Chip had lived his life knowing super heroes existed and liked to pretend every day that he was one so the day he became a ranger had been the greatest day of his life; The Yellow ranger was that of a titan and controlled electricity. Madison Rocca was the Blue mystic Force ranger and she was an aspiring movie producer and often hid behind her camera; the blue ranger was that of a mermaid and controlled water. Vida Rocca the twin of Madison and her complete opposite who lived for the hard rhythm of beats she produced when playing with sound boards became the pink ranger, it is said that Vida had a hard time accepting the color pink at first; The pink ranger was that of a sprite and could control wind._

_From talking to sources that were close to the rangers I was able to learn that the other rangers' names were Daggeron and that he was a knight from the mystic realm. Udonna was their mentor and as it turned out was Nick's long lost mother. Clare was Udonna's niece and she inherited her mother's powers as the gate keeper. Leanbow was Udonna's husband but spent much of the time under control of the darkness they were battling._

_The next ranger team I have found to have formed was the Operation Overdrive team. This team was formed by another man who has invested money in the forming of SPD Andrew Hartford a famous treasure hunter and multi billionaire. This team consisted of his son Mack Hartford as the red ranger though there was a twist that no one expected but I will save that for a bit later. Will Aston was the black ranger and he came to the rangers from being a professional thief, people hired him to steal their valuables back from other thieves. Dax Lo was an over looked under appreciated stunt actor who came to the rangers to be the Blue ranger. Veronica Robinson whom you would be better off if you called her Ronnie a champion racecar driver became the yellow ranger. Finally there was Rose Ortiz who became the pink ranger and was discovered while studying in an advanced doctorate course, it is said that Rose had studied and memorized the Morse code by a young age and that she had started college by the time she was eight years old._

_Each of the Overdrive rangers received a genetic power to enable them to complete the mission of finding all the jewels of a mystical crown called the Corona Aurora. Mack received Super strength, Will received the power of heightened hearing and sight, Dax received the ability to jump high distances, Ronnie appropriately enough received the ability to run at speeds faster then light much like Connor from the Dino Thunder team and Rose got the ability to phase her body to become invisible._

_There was a sixth member to this team as well but I was not able to find much about him except for some files I was able to find under Andrew Hartford's name. His name was Tyzonn and apparently he was an alien from the planet Mercuria and though he looked human he had the ability to turn his body into a liquid metallic substance as was his normal form. I do not have information on how he came to be on Earth or why he was here just that he was here and that he helped the rangers as a power ranger._

_Now I mentioned a twist in the red rangers' identity and if you are standing up watching this you might want to sit down when you find this one out because it is a major one. Mack in fact an android created by Andrew Hartford to act as the son he and his late wife could not have. This fact was kept from Mack his entire life, about two years until he contracted a sort of virus which disrupted his circuits and brought him to realize he was not like the others. In the end a gift was bestowed upon him by the guardian of the Corona Aurora that made him fully human. When I learned about this all I could think of was being read the story of Pinocchio as a young child but the thought was extremely cool to me as well._

_This brings me to the Jungle Fury team, if I didn't have my connections with the Wind Ninja school I never would have found out about the members of this team as they were all for the most part closely guarded students of a secret kung fu school called Pai Zhuq. Lilly Chilman was the yellow ranger and she was tied in with the spirit of the cheetah, she had to prove she was the best by defeating other students at the school, her partner was Theo Martin who also had to prove he was the best at defeating some fellow students with his Jaguar spirit. The red ranger was Casey Rhodes who I heard was what they considered a cub which means he had just joined the school however his spirit was so strong he was able to defeat Jarrod the third top student._

_The three of them were assigned to protect a locked chest which contained the spirit of a defeated evil Lord. The spirit was released by a jealous Jarrod which killed the schools head master. The master's Dying words sent them to look for their new master who lived in Ocean Bluff; They were given an address to a pizza Parlor known as Jungle Karma Pizza. There they met their new master who was a very unsuspectable person Robert James whom everyone called RJ. At first RJ confused them till in the middle of a battle he revealed that he bore a master "tattoo" on the inside of his lower arm. It was after that that he showed the rangers their morphers he had gotten made because a friend of his had connections to past rangers._

_RJ later received a morpher that allowed him and his wolf spirit to become the Wolf ranger and not too long after RJ's friend from Pai Zhuq who had been out trying to find himself after having to leave the school because he was indecisive about his animal spirit. This brought Dominic Hargan to them and after helping the rangers with a quest he found that he was most like the Rhino and was gifted with the rhino spirit._

The laptop started to shut down and Summer realized the battery was had gotten low. She attempted to put in the new battery but when she did the laptop power down completely. "No, not now!" she pleaded as she attempted to connect in the new battery.

"This nova ranger expects us to believe all of this?" Flynn crossed his arms, "She is revealing all these other rangers but she hasn't told us who she is."

"I am trying to figure out why I never knew of these other ranger teams. The people who ran alphabet soup knew what I was doing and if they knew about these ranger programs then why didn't they shut my project down?" Dr. K puzzled

"Jungle Karma Pizza sounds very familiar." Ziggy pondered as he looked at the screen

Summer got the Laptop up and running on the new battery and the screen showed files that had not been visible the last time she had booted it up. upon clicking one she found a map with pin points for where each team had been located. Another showed any and all research that had been used to put together the ranger story. Most of it was encrypted but there were some pictures that were visible showing a few rangers' lives. "I can't seem to find the ranger history that we were just watching!" Summer frowned in frustration as she searched through the files.

As Summer searched a picture with a logo came up, "I know where I have heard of Jungle Karma Pizza! There is a shop here in Corinth, I went there when I was still in the cartel once and we collected some fees from them. I felt bad because the proprietors were two older people. I don't remember the man's name but the woman tried protesting and the man stopped her by calling her Fran."

Dillon crossed his arms, "it has to be a coincidence, and Ocean bluff is over six hours from here and not too mention the probability of how long ago this team actually existed."

"It is worth a try though; maybe they might know something about the rangers. I mean Jungle Karma isn't a chain so that means the owners of this one need to be connected in some way to the original owner. The video did say that the owner RJ was indeed a ranger himself." Tenaya reasoned

"It's not too late," Gemma started

"To order a pizza!" Gem finished but looked at Gemma

"oops!" they giggled together, "guess we are still thinking on the same wave length."

"Unfortunately it probably is." Dr. K looked at a clock, "it is nearly ten o'clock."

"Doc we are not your rangers anymore, we do not need to abide by your curfew to make sure we are all well rested." Scott sighed

"Yes but Summer has been up since early this morning and I think it would be a good idea for the three of us to get a solid nights sleep for once." Tenaya whispered

Summer played with a few buttons before sighing and shutting the lid, "I guess it can wait till morning."

Heading upstairs with Tenaya the two of them sat on beds and whispered for a few minutes before being joined by Gemma, "You seemed eager," she paused, "to come upstairs?" Gemma asked Tenaya

"Gemma you absolutely cannot tell your brother or any of the guys but Tenaya is starting to lose her sight." Summer confided in the twin.

"But why?" Gemma cocked her head to the side, "Dillon knows you are going to go blind?"

Tenaya looked at Gemma, "it is complicated Gemma. Dillon is too protective of me and feels he needs to do and help me with everything. I just want to live this time and adventure while I can and worry about being taken care of. Kind of like the idea of living like you are dying, only without the dying part for me."

"I think," Gemma paused, "I understand!" She finished

Summer climbed under the covers of her bed and Tenaya did the same while Summer reached up and turned flicked the light switch.

The next morning after waking up Summer was right back in the lab fiddling with the laptop and charging another set of batteries.

"it wouldn't be as much of a mystery if these files weren't all encrypted." Summer mumbled to herself as she poured over each one seeing if she could get into the video.

Ziggy walked in looking one hundred percent better then the day before though from a quick glimpse of Dr. K who had come to breakfast but gone right back to bed. Summer guessed she had caught whatever it was that Ziggy had had. "So do you want to go see if we can find that pizza place?"

Summer jumped at the suggestion, "Huh? Oh yes. I lost a couple hours sleep last night lying awake trying to figure out what the rest of the video was going to be like."

Tenaya walked into the lab wearing a pair of sunglasses, "Ziggy wouldn't it be a little too early to go to a pizza parlor?"

"Well it is about nine thirty and pizza places are usually open around ten thirty which means that the owners are probably there now rolling out dough. As long as they watch the news they will know who we are and if they are connected to past rangers then they should let us in." Ziggy reasoned

Summer shrugged, "Ziggy does have a point, and I doubt that once they are open for business they are going to want to talk about Power rangers in front of customers."

"Well Scott and Dillon are still working on the car, seems that there was a little more wrong with it then he originally thought though it isn't major." Tenaya reported

"Flynn told me he had some errands to do?" Gemma said walking in, "I was going to go with him but," she paused, "maybe he won't mind giving you all a lift?"

"I won't mind giving who a lift?" Flynn walked in and looked at everyone.

Ziggy stepped forward, "Gemma just volunteered you to drive us all to Jungle Karma Pizza."

"Thanks Gemma?" Flynn shook his head slightly with a sigh, "I guess I can but you will need to find your own way back."

Flynn grabbed his keys and went to his jeep. Ziggy jumped in the passenger while Gemma, Summer and Tenaya squeezed into the back.

Flynn dropped them off on the curb down the street from the restaurant to find the sign already flipped to open and the clock was just turning to ten o'clock.

An older woman looked up and nodded at their entry, "Welcome to JKP, how can I help you?"

Summer set the laptop bag down and looked around the room, "We were actually wondering if you could help us with a little problem?"

"I have seen much in my life. I might be able to help you." The woman looked around, "Travis could you please man the register for a little while?"

A young boy of about sixteen came to register and nodded.

The woman led them over to a corner booth and after they sat down she joined them giving them each a glass of water.

Summer swallowed, "We were wondering if you knew anything about the Power…"

The woman held up her hands, "I had a feeling that was what the three of you were here for. Why don't we take our conversation upstairs? I have never felt safe discussing that topic in a public setting."

Once upstairs the woman shooed a girl down the stairs who was standing the middle of the floor wearing a bandana doing a kata. "That was Crystal; she was one of the two Pai Zhuq students who managed to get to Corinth." She spread out her hands, "Now that we are alone up here please take a seat."

Everyone found a stool and sat around the dining room table; Summer nodded, "I believe you probably know who we are?"

"I recognize two of you but you young lady I am not familiar with," The woman indicated towards Tenaya.

"I am Tenaya, I used to work for Venjix but now I am with my brother who was the black ranger." Tenaya nodded.

"I am Fran and you were right about coming here. years ago when I was just a teenager I was a regular customer at the original Jungle karma pizza. I helped run the shop while the rangers were out fighting. After the final battle I left Ocean Bluff with the white ranger Dominic with the opportunity to explore the world other then in my books I was known for always having my nose stuck in.

"We traveled for many years and actually only recently settled down at the biding of one who asked us to refer to her as the Nova ranger. She found us and told us we were the only ones she had been able to find and asked if we could put a hold on our adventuring for a while in order to watch over Corinth and a disk she had made in case the copy she had made to be passed on was lost for some reason." Fran explained. "We came to Corinth when it was first announced that it was being cut off as a back up plan against the virus and set up shop here. Not knowing what exactly to do Dom decided where I had always done a good job learning from RJ that we should set up a second Jungle Karma."

"I recovered this laptop from my cousin's room at SPD a few days ago and was studying the contents when the video came on of the nova ranger. We were watching it but the battery died and now I can't seem to get back into it. She had just finished telling us about the Jungle Fury team; though to be honest she didn't mention you." Summer reported

"Yes she met me formally after she had already recorded the video. We talked only a few days before New Tech City was evacuated. She left out many of the people who supported the rangers behind the scenes. Her goal was to tell people in the future that warriors rise out of the most unsuspected people, which is her main reason behind it, was that that is the reason that there is hope for the future and how she figured the world would survive. I also have little doubt that she expected a new team to form in the middle of the crisis." Fran nodded with a sad look in her eye, "I wish Dom had waited a day longer but he asked me to wait this time while he journeyed to Pai Zhuq. These last four years have been the longest of our lives what with keeping still and even having students with us."

"So were you Pai Zhuq as well?" Tenaya asked

"Not at first, I have acquired some skill over the years but nothing formal. I never actually took classes though I have learned the Pai Zhuq fighting style." Fran smiled

"I would like to finish watching the video but can't seem to get at it. I know you have told me the reason but do you know anything that could get the video back?" Summer asked

"Have you tried retracing your steps?" Fran frowned, "When you have lost something that is the best way to find it again."

"You mean go back to the file I was in when it opened?" Summer gasped.

"Exactly. Nova told me she embedded it into the file in a sort of viral manner. It is non aggressive however it responds like the file was booby trapped because she only intended that computer to be opened if something went wrong with the plan SPD was putting into action." Fran laughed, "I never knew much about computers but when she seemed eager that I learn the information I agreed to remember what she told me."

Going down stairs Fran stopped them, "I saw your ride drop you off, if you need a ride back to somewhere I can have Travis drop you off when he goes to make deliveries in about half an hour."

About forty five minutes later they were climbing out of the delivery truck and Travis climbed out with them, "Fran wanted me to give you this as a thank you." Travis handed them over four large pizza boxes to Summer and Tenaya, "She said that former rangers are allowed to eat on the house whenever they want to share a good story."

"Ziggy, though she sent you something special, she wanted you to have when you got back here." Ziggy took the small pizza box cautiously." But didn't open it.

Once Travis had driven away and they were inside the garage Ziggy poked the box with a finger, "you don't suppose she has found the vilest objects and given them to me in this box because she remembered me from the cartels do you?"

"I will open it if you want me to," Tenaya shrugged as she flipped up the top while Ziggy closed his eyes and braced himself for when he would have to look. But instead heard Tenaya and Summer ooing and awing over the contents.

"what is it?" Ziggy asked

"You have to looking Ziggy." Summer said smiling

Ziggy opened his eyes to find a dessert pizza with M&M's spelling out a short message or Ziggy.

_I judged you_

_But _

_I _

_Was proven_

_Wrong._

_You are a nice_

_Person_

_Ziggy._

"well that wasn't too bad now was it?" Summer asked as she turned to head back to the lab to set the laptop back down.

Scott and Dillon came over while taking a break to see what they had brought in, "That is a lot of pizza." Scott eyed the stack.

Ziggy nodded, "And we didn't have to pay a dime. Fran gave it to us on the house and told us to spread it around that former rangers eat on the house as long as they want to share a story."

"Who was Fran?" Dillon asked

"She was a friend of the jungle fury rangers; she kept their secret and helped cover for them when they were out fighting. She said most ranger teams that kept secret had a silent helper who helped clean up their messes." Tenaya nodded, "She also told Summer how to get back into the file, and so after lunch maybe we can see if it works?"

Flynn walked in with some bags, "Who is ready for lunch?"

"You don't need to worry about making lunch Flynn." Scott announced, "Ziggy and the girls brought back enough pizza to last us the rest of the week."

After getting their fill of the pizza and Ziggy took Dr. K some chicken soup they all gathered back around the computer while Summer attempted to get into the file. She got in and waited a few minutes and without a doubt within five minutes the computer began to fizzle out and fade into the video and it was right where it had left off.

_After Jungle Fury there was about fifteen years of relative quiet in which the funders of SPD worked together to try and create a strong and powerful ranger morphers that would be able to handle any and all situations. The first prototype was made to look similar to the time force uniform and it worked with a fairly good level of acceptability. Though their goal was to make a uniform that was unique to past teams._

_During this time an experimental trial was put on in which Earth opened its borders too many alien races and SPD linked up with an intergalactic. It was at that time that SPD really became known as SPD. Before that it was called a couple of other names including being a branch of the silver guardians._

_In approximately the year two thousand twenty three SPD A squad was formed however for the saving of time I will not go into details about them. Even us here at SPD don't talk too much about the A squad. They were a good team however they had one major flaw; they joined Emperor Grumm when he started attacking the world. To this day we don't even have an A squad here at SPD because our heroes the B squad didn't want to be associated with the traitorous team._

_B squad came onto the scene in two thousand twenty five with the arrival of Emperor Grumm originally meant to be A squad's lackeys and to clean up after them. However they were soon given full control over the welfare of the Earth as A squad soon went missing._

_The B squad rangers were Schuler Tate whose father was the original SPD ranger. Sky as he was called by his close friends had a genetic power that he was born with as the result of a freak accident that allowed him to create shields around his body. Sky had originally been after Commander Cruger to give him the Red morpher; instead because he couldn't seem to show that he was a capable leader received the blue morpher. The pink ranger was Sydney Drew a rich socialite princess whom everyone called Syd, Syd was also born with a genetic power that allowed her to transform her fist into any substance she touched and concentrated on. The Green ranger was Bridge Carson a strange sort of guy with an obsession with buttery toast and a brilliant mind that had some quirks like standing on his head to brainstorm. Bridge was born with a genetic power to read aura's and as such was required to wear gloves because otherwise the feedback from touching every day objects overwhelmed his mind._

_The red ranger that came irked a few people to no end as the fact that he was Jack Landers a convicted felon who had been robbing the city of New Tech in order to give to the poor, a modern day Robin Hood if you may say. Jack became the red ranger to save his best friend's life but he had also been born with a genetic power to phase through solid objects. The Yellow ranger was Elizabeth Delgado; it is unknown whether she had any relation to the Black Wild Force ranger as she had been raised in an orphanage following an anonymous surrender as a baby. Z ran away when she was about ten and began living on the streets with Jack. Z had the very unique genetic power to clone herself into a small army._

_The B squad team got some extra help from their commander Anubis Cruger as the Shadow ranger. Commander Cruger was an alien from the planet Sirius, though Grumm had destroyed the planet and Cruger believed he was the only survivor. The technical genius of the team Dr. Manx an alien from an unknown world there were several of her race serving SPD but they never revealed where they were from made a brief one time appearance as SPD Kat ranger using an experimental device called the one time morpher._

_The team gained a legitimate sixth ranger from my partner Omega. Omega was chasing a villain through a time hole and got himself stuck in their year. They knew his name and who he was as his younger self had been brought to the SPD base to live because of his genetic power to teleport items however they didn't know who he was in his current age because a result of the time hole had crystallized his human body._

_After Grumm was defeated I went back in time to rescue Omega and bring him back to our timeline. Jack resigned from SPD however he didn't continue his thieving ways, he started a shelter for the people he had been trying to help. As a result Sky got his long hoped for position as Red ranger. Syd and Z continued on as pink and yellow rangers._

_Not too long after it was voted on that Earth would again close its borders and that all the aliens that had come to call Earth home had to leave. SPD had to say good bye to all commanders and officers that were from other worlds however in secret we keep relations with them and often they come to visit us in secret. With the removal of Commander Cruger Sky took over the command of SPD and Bridge became red ranger._

_Years passed with the ranger powers not a necessity but a security in case something happened two more morphers were brought on line. The Omega morpher and the Nova morpher. The Omega morpher was given to Sam and the nova morpher was given to me as you can see._

Everyone watched as Nova repositioned the camera and stood up and demorphed.

_My name is Aimee Landsdown and when I first came to SPD I was sent here against my will however after only a few weeks here and actually getting the chance to travel off world I realized just how hurting the world was. I did my best as a cadet to learn what I needed and was eventually rewarded with the honor of carrying on the ranger line. However my powers and Omega's were kept secret with us not revealing our identities to any but our closest companions._

Summer nearly fell back with her eyes wide, "how did I never know this? I thought Aimee and I were very close. I even visited her a few times at SPD and thought her life was an extreme bore since she had given up her spoiled life style."

_I don't know what is going to happen in the future but I have asked my cousin to hold onto the case that this file will be stored in. though I have told her that if she takes it she is not to sell it or open it till she is ready to see through eyes that have been opened. I trust her to make the right choice concerning this case and to use it where she feels it is necessary. I have left a ton of information behind so she can know what I didn't feel the need to share in this video but I hope she won't sell this information or make any profit from my research._

_I don't know what is going to happen when we activate the antivirus next week but I am going to hope for the best and maybe this information will not be needed. I know that as I have said before that somehow everything will work out because the future still exists and that no matter how dark the times ordinary people will step forward and shine bright. Whether it be as a ranger or just as a good Samaritan._

The video stopped and the screen cleared up showing all the files mentioned about.

Scott set his hand on Summer's shoulder, "She really put the weight on your shoulders didn't she?"

"Yes and maybe one day I will read those files but right now it isn't necessary and I think we need to continue to make the light shine and rebuild our lives and everyone's lives like we have been doing. Even without her message we have been carrying everything she said out." Summer nodded as she shut down the laptop and packed it up in the case.

Later Tenaya walked over to Summer, "I think I am just going to tell Dillon. Maybe I should just let the expected happen. I know I want to be my own person for a little while but maybe his knowing now won't be a bad thing."

Ziggy ran in, "Tenaya, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"I have to go find Dillon but I guess you can ask?" Tenaya crossed her arms.

"Well Dr. K and I just got confirmation to go ahead with the school. All the funding is in place and we have gotten the go ahead from the building we were going to purchase however we need a third person to help out. Flynn is busy with the computer networks and Gem, Gemma and Scott are working for Eagle squadron." Ziggy listed off people

"I am working with Dillon and Summer out in the wastelands." Tenaya frowned

"I know your sight is going. I saw you trip going up the stairs at the pizza parlor. I thought maybe if you want you can stay with us and be our third person?" Ziggy rambled

"Tenaya you should think about this." Summer nudged, "You don't have to be around computers if you don't want to, just help with the kids and you can have freedom from Dillon being too over protective."

"I will talk to Dillon about it." Tenaya nodded and went to find her brother.

Once Tenaya was out of sight Summer crossed her arms, "You were in front of me and Tenaya was behind me. You didn't see her trip, how did you find out?"

"Flynn told me, apparently Dillon has known and he was asking Flynn if he would consider letting Tenaya stay at his shop." Ziggy replied

***  
"Dillon?" Tenaya shielded her eyes as she walked outside, Dillon had gone out to the ally to wash his car.

"Hey Tenaya! do you want something?" scott said once he noticed her standing there.

"I need to talk to Dillon, if he is available." Tenaya stepped back into the shadows so she could relax her eyes a little bit.

Dillon walked over to Tenaya holding a wet sponge and a grin on his face. "What's up Tenaya?"

"I know you…" she broke off as the sponge was wrung out over her head causing her to dart to the side and glare at her brother. "I Know you know about my vision, Ziggy is a horrible liar."

"I have no idea what you mean. I didn't tell Ziggy anything cross my heart." Dillon said seriously

"But I was trying to hide it from you." Tenaya said quietly as she looked upon the ground.

"I am your brother, it is hard to hide things like that from me. I know you are alright with losing your sight and I am alright with giving you the space you want right now." Dillon nodded as he picked up her chin so she could see how sincere he was being.

"Ziggy offered to let me stay with him. I wanted your opinion but I think now would be a good time that way I can set up where I will be staying so that it is convenient for me." Tenaya said sadly.

"I had asked if you could stay with Flynn but if you think you want to take Ziggy up on his offer then go for it. I am sure you can do more work with children rather then on computers any how." Dillon teased

"Very funny and once my sight goes I will probably be working with brail computers." Tenaya sighed.

"How long do you think you have actually?" Dillon asked

"Dr. K was sick today so she couldn't take another look at my eyes but from my rough guess I say a month at most." Tenaya focused on Scott for a few minutes and started to stifle a laugh but broke out laughing more when Dillon had the hose turned on him. Tenaya dodged most of the water attack and started cracking up at the sight of her brother now thoroughly soaked and glaring at his former team leader.

"I really needed a shower." Dillon shook his head before turning back to Tenaya, "A month… so I have a month to find you a dog."

"A dog?" Tenaya stammered.

"You want to be independent, something tells me that in our old lives you always wanted one but we never were able to get you one." Dillon nodded

"I uhh…" Tenaya stammered before lunging into a hug, "Thank you Dillon!"

"Hey Dillon your car isn't going to wax itself!" Scott hollered over to Dillon.

Summer sat in the front seat of the car next to Dillon. Tenaya was settled into the new dormitories of the school and Dillon had found her a dog a young golden retriever which she had named Indu. Dr. K had projected a little less then a month and already Tenaya was seeing just shadows and cloudy images.

Gem, Gemma and Scott had hit the skies about a week before and Flynn had buried himself back in his computer networking after speeding some time with his "family".

Summer and Dillon had continued on in the wasteland though for a couple weeks they had stayed close to Corinth with Dillon worrying over Tenaya but now they were ready to adventure back out further into the wastelands finding the people that were in hiding. Already the future looked much brighter and Summer wanted to make sure she did her part to ensure that everyone got back on their feet quickly. She was sure Aimee was smiling down on her knowing that Summer had become the person Andrews knew she could become. This is what life really was about and Aimee had confirmed it in her heart. And who knows maybe they would find some of the old rangers out here in hiding.

Dillon placed his hand on hers and pulled the car to the edge of a cliff. They both got out and watched the sunrise up and lighten the darkest reaches of the sky. Yes the future was going to be much brighter.


End file.
